This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing snow and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for removing snow using a self-contained turbine engine with flexible operating characteristics which has particular application in association with railways.
Snow removal equipment for roads and railway tracks is, of course, well known. In relation to railway tracks, the type of snow removal has generally been a plow and/or blower mounted on the forward end of an engine or an independently powered snowplow and/or blower. Turbine engines for powering snow removal equipment and using the exhaust from such engines are also known. Typically, the snow removal equipment used for clearing railway track cuts a passage of standard train width to allow subsequent passage of the train. The snow is suctioned into a large fan rotating at high speed and is then blown by the fan some distance from the track. The fan is powered by high horsepower engines. Where the exhaust of a turbine engine is used, the turbine engine generally is very large and has a dedicated prime mover to provide operating controls and equipment support.
Although the apparatuses presently used for clearing railway track work relatively well for the applications in which they are used, there are disadvantages inherent in the apparatuses if intended to be used for other applications. First, the forces created to suction in the snow and blow it a distance from the track are large. Ballast under the track is ingested as well as the snow with the result that the ballast bed beneath the track may be damaged. If there is considerable snow present over the winter, the ballast may have to be replaced which is time consuming and expensive. Second, there is little flexibility in the use of the present apparatuses. The cleared pass is of a certain width, primarily the width required for a passing train and this width is not adjustable. If it desired to clear adjacent track switches and the track extending from the switches, a further pass along the switch and track must be made. Third, if a relatively small area located away from the track is desired to be cleared of snow such as at a distance marker or other instructional sign, it must be cleared manually since the snowplow and/or blower is not adapted for such snow clearing.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for removing snow comprising a turbine engine having intake and exhaust sections and being operably connected to a base, a discharge nozzle operably connected to said exhaust section and adapted to discharge said exhaust to an area of interest and controls to initiate operation of said turbine engine and to increase and decrease the power of said exhaust discharging from said discharge nozzle, said turbine engine being rotatable and tiltable relative to said base and said turbine engine having an afterburner to increase the temperature of said exhaust discharging from said discharge nozzle.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for removing snow from a desired location comprising initiating operation of a turbine engine mounted on a base, ingesting air from ambient surroundings into said turbine engine, discharging said exhaust from said turbine engine into a discharge nozzle, rotating and/or tilting said turbine engine and discharge nozzle relative to said base and raising the temperature of said exhaust prior to discharge of said exhaust from said discharge nozzle.